a different perspective
by earlyable
Summary: What if you could see the universe from another perspective? What if you knew what the people you trust your life with were thinking? This is a companion piece to my other crossover shown from a different perspective and a slightly different storyline. **BEING REVAMPED AND WILL BE REPOSTED AS our remedies oft in ourselves do lie**
1. Paperwork, a Doze and an Unknown Request

Title:

Author: earlyable

Setting: After Awakening but before Carentan

Author's Note: Yeah, yeah, I know I said that I would only be doing this if anyone showed any interest, but I had this sitting on my USB and to be frank, it's screaming at me to upload it, can't you hear it? It's screaming _Upload me! __Upload me! __Upload me! __Upload me! __Upload me! __Upload me! __Upload me! __Upload me! __Upload me! __Upload me! __Upload me!_And yes, I do know that this chapter is kinda short compared to what it would be if it contained the dream, but the dream was a good quarter of the chapter in my other story. If anyone wants a specific chapter from a specific POV, then chuck me a PM or leave it in a review.

Rating: T (same as the original, if the original's rating goes up, so will this one)

**Chapter One; Paperwork, a Doze and an Unknown Request**

I slammed my paperwork down on the desk, I couldn't take this anymore. I hadn't heard anything from outside my door, so Magnus hadn't gone to bed yet. I decide to go see if she's in her office and, if she is, make her go to bed. I get up and ease my sore muscles that are cramped from having been seated for over eight hours. I glance over at the clock and see it is 2:49am. I sigh and start walking down the hallway to Magnus' office and when I heard a muffled flailing noise I hurried down the corridor at a run. I dart into the doorway and see her sitting on her couch fast asleep and twisting every few seconds. I walk over and kneel in front of her as she wakes up. "What...?" She mutters as she slowly sits up.

"Magnus, are you okay?" I make sure I sound concerned as she gradually comes to grips with the situation. "Yes, I'm okay Will. I must have just dozed off." She says slowly looking around at her clock, "Maybe a bit more than just doze off; more like fell asleep." I say humourlessly as she shakes her head back and forth slowly, "I saw the light on and thought I'd drop in." I'm lying, but I don't want her to know I'm worried, that would just serve to get her guard up. She raises an eyebrow at me, obviously doubting my statement and I cover quickly, "I couldn't sleep, came past to see if you were up too, thought we could discuss tomorrow's schedule. It's going to be hectic. Would you like a cup of tea?" I'd gotten up as I was talking and started walking towards the door and dangled the question in front of her. She nods and says, "I'll follow you; I just need to finish packing up." I know she simply wants to gain some composure, but I let her get away with it and walk away. I hear her grab the files she was reading and follow me down to the kitchen.

I grab the suitcase and heave it off the bed; this thing must weigh a tonne, "What do you put in these things, bricks?" Magnus laughs and I start thinking twice about my gallant act when she responds with, "Well, I have to have some formal wear, fighting gear and stuff to wear to bed, along with underclothes and any weaponry that might be needed should I get called on a mission on short notice." I pause in the hallway, I think, _I shouldn't have asked. _So I voice that thought aloud, "Forget I even asked." We walk down the stairs (because the lift chooses today to go out of service, I think it knew how much the suitcase was going to weigh) and I say, "Well, knowing our luck, I'm putting my bets on our new arrival escaping." Magnus laughs and replies, "I hope you don't mean that, this species can get very violent when cornered." I sigh and shake my head, "What do you think will escape?" She gets a very pensive look on her face and replies with a faraway look in her eye, "I think the Pinepex will probably escape when Henry updates the security system, you recall what happened last time that happened?" I groan and we continue down the stairs in that vein. When we arrive downstairs I haul the suitcase into the back of the car while Magnus remarks to Henry, "Oh, and make sure that all new arrivals are screened before they enter the Sanctuary." I say to Henry just before I drive off. "We don't need another episode like last time."

"Will do, Doc." I hear him response, "Anything else you'd like me to do? I finished the new security system yesterday and I've already sent the update to the other Heads, all I have to do is finish installing it here."

"No Henry, take the day off." He nods and walks away and I turn to Magnus, "I don't suppose I could have the day off too?" I ask without much hope.

"No, you need to finish the stuff that I mentioned and Henry doesn't exactly have the patience to deal with it." Is the calm remark.

"Damn, I knew there was a reason I was regretting you leaving." I grin and notice she isn't smiling back, _Jeez, _I think, _I wonder why this is so important_. "Remember, it's time sensitive, so if you could deal with it sooner rather than later." I nod to placate her and say, "Sure I'll get right on it. See you tomorrow." I want to remove the distracted look on her face and lean down and kiss her on the check to engage her in the real world and then I walk away before she can tell me off. I hear her open the car door quite a few seconds later and peek around the corner to look at her face as gets in the car, she looks distracted but in a different way and is holding a hand up to her cheek and doesn't seem aware of it as she closes the door and she drives off that she still has it there.


	2. A Bed, a Security Update and a Tryst

Title: May death be upon you (A different perspective)

Author: earlyable

Setting: Sanctuary - After Awakening but before Carentan

Doctor Who - After Let's Kill Hitler but before The God Complex (Amy and Rory are still with the Doctor)

Author's Note: This chapter is mainly the whole reason I'm putting myself through this pain, I just thought it'd be hilarious to write the scene with the phone call and then poor Will trapped in a room with Nikola Tesla, the most annoying invention (read: inventor) since unsliced bread!

Disclaimer (because everyone is suing): No, I don't own anything vaguely familiar, if I did, then I would kind of mesh all the Sci-Fi shows.

**Chapter Two: A Bed, a Security Update and a Tryst**

I rolled off my particularly comfortable bed that, at that particular instant, seemed like the best place in the world to stay, especially since the containment alarms were going off and Henry was rapidly having a meltdown on the two-way radio. "Right, what's going on? Why are the alarms going off, Henry?" Henry controlled his breathing and said, not without a hint of hysteria, "Well, genius boy-" Tesla, I mentally inserted, "-decided to do an EXPERIMENT while I was updating the security systems and all the systems crashed. It's all okay now, except that some of the Abnormals decided to walkabout. Okay, Will, I've just gotten an update on all of the enclosures we have, the SHU is okay nothing got out there, except the new arrival we got the-" and here came the obligatory reference to try and pronounce the name of the new Abnormal and the subsequent nickname, "-The Terror got out, so have the Nubbins."

"Damn it. You can give me a more thorough update when I get down there; is the Big Guy with you?"

"No, he isn't, do you want me to contact him?"

"Yes, get him and Kate to deal with the new arrival. Oh and Henry, put the entire Sanctuary under lockdown and alert the other Sanctuaries."

"I'm on it dude… Hey, Will, do you have a stunner on you?"

"No, why?" I asked apprehensively glancing around as I halt and defensively put my back up against the wall. "Well, the Coleanthropus is decidedly upset, so you might want to get down here fast dude."

"Where is it, Henry?"

"It's right behind you." I start running and, foregoing the elevator, start dashing down the stairs. I race down the corridor to Henry's lab and burst in out of breath. "Right, what's the situation?"

"Well, Vlad over here has fried some of the server-"

"Not my fault!" interjected Tesla.

"Shut up!" We both yell at him. "Right, so some of the cameras are down, but all of the cages that opened had the new security system installed which systematically sprays a chemical tracker, totally harmless, into the room. That means that we know where all the Abnormals are, however it only works inside the Sanctuary compound."

"What are you not telling me Henry?"

Henry groaned, "The Coleanthropus, after it finished chasing you, chose to leave the Sanctuary grounds before I got lockdown procedures in process"

"Great, just brilliant!" I hiss, "Fine, what do you have so far?"

"Well, the Steno is following Kate around, we don't have any of the Nubbins in captivity yet, although I have a couple of the other Abnormals on that, and the Mollox has decided to calm down and is currently in that corner over there. After the Vamp here professed a strong dislike for Skippy, he's been hiding there ever since." He now turned to Tesla and informed him, "That's cold, man, really cold."

"Henry, focus! I'm going to call Magnus to inform her of the situation, you two keep it down." I sigh at the indignant look on Tesla's face and ignore his comments of being "totally quiet and understanding around the children" and that he was "nauseating himself." I roll my eyes just as Henry excitedly informs me that twelve of the Nubbins have been recaptured and that, oh yeah... another Abnormal had escaped, the Pinepex, just wonderful. I rub my hand over my face as I dial Magnus' number and feel a twinge of apprehension in my gut. She answers the phone with a curt, "Hello?" that makes it clear that now is not a good time, I blurt out quickly, "Hey, Magnus, it's Will here. Umm... we've had a bit of an emergency. Err, you know that new arrival we had recently, the _duis terrere monstrum_? Well, it kind of escaped."

"Will! You know how dangerous it is!" She sounds reprimanding.

"Yeah, I do! I'm not the one to blame. Henry was installing a new security system and Kate was helping, so-"

"Just deal with it for me, please Will? And make sure nothing else gets out." I nervously glance around at Henry and clear my throat as I prepare myself for the berating that is to come. "Yeah, it's, umm... it's a bit too late for that."

Magnus exclaims my name in annoyance, "Will! What else has gotten out?" I take a deep breath and decide to save the worst for last. "All of the Nubbins, the Steno, the Mollox, Coleanthropus and, well..."

"What, Will? It can't be any worse than the Nubbins getting out, can it?" Now Magnus is the one with a slightly apprehensive air. I sigh again and glance over at Henry, wondering if I could pass the phone off to him, decide against it and press on doggedly, "It can if it's the Pinepex." I reveal to her, there is silence at the other end and then a flurry of words. "Right, I want you to secure the entire Sanctuary and go down into lock-" Henry snatches the phone away from me, scratching my hand in the process and I hiss in retaliation, he winces in apology and starts talking to Magnus, "Okay, so I started the lockdown procedures, however those annoying little bastard creatu-, ah I mean, Nubbins have chewed through the mainframe cords, so I'm going to have to do it manually."

Nikola has walked up behind Henry and punches him in the side and grabs the phone while Henry whips around and punches him back in the stomach. Tesla doubles up but continues forging through with his smarmy comments, "I drop in for a little hello and I find that I'm involved with a major security breach, again. Really, Helen-" I immediately dart over and snatch the phone, holding up a hand to keep him at bay while I start speaking into the phone rapidly, "I found the cause of the breach and it was Mister Ex-ex-vampire over here that caused an entire meltdown to occur when he tried to start one of his experiments." Nikola begins to protest vehemently and Henry looks at me a bit stunned as I take credit for his good job, I mouth at him while Magnus is speaking, "Sorry, had to shut him up." He nods and I start listening to Magnus, "-do what you have to; I'll get John to bring me over as soon as I can."

She hangs up and I nod towards Henry, "Sorry about that," I apologise and he brightens up nodding at me while manually sending the Sanctuary into lockdown, I sigh with relief when Henry looks up and announces, "Finished the lockdown, but restoring the server is going to take a while." I nod and sit down just as I hear thumping footsteps in the hall, we all glance at the door and Henry surreptitiously puts his hand on a stunner when Magnus flies into the room snapping, "Give me an update." She's dressed in a deep green dress that clearly magnifies her lovely body while revealing nothing, she's holding her high heels and she drops them to the ground. My lapse has taken less than a moment and I start speaking rapidly, "We have no power and no food left; the Mollox isn't dangerous and the Steno is following Kate. The Pinepex hasn't been captured and we haven't found more than twelve Nubbins. Oh, and The Terror has been safely put back in its cell. Then there's the problem of the Coleanthropus: it escaped the Sanctuary compound and has decided to hide itself where we can't find it."

She looks at me in what I recognise as surprise and I can pre-empt her words before she speaks, "The Terror?" She looks torn between amusement and anger and I'm hoping amusement wins out. When I catch Henry's glance and see he's thinking the same as me, I immediately pin it on him and Kate, "Henry and Kate can't pronounce the Latin name, so they christened it The Terror." Henry looks stricken, but Magnus doesn't notice and I shoot a smile at him, this entire exchange going unnoticed by Magnus.

"Brilliant, just bloody brilliant," she explodes suddenly, "Lock down this room and I want everyone to stay in here, that means everyone, Nikola!" Tesla starts the expected protest and Magnus starts the expected cut off, "There's no time; with your abnormal abilities you could wreak havoc if the Pinepex gets into your system. I'm going to go down to my lab as fast as possible and grab the antidote to the Pinepex's effects, hopefully it should stop the Nubbins from affecting us too." She moves into the hall and I debate handing her the shoes, but she'll probably be more comfortable without them on. As she moves down the hall I get a glimpse of three girls who look very familiar, yet they're total strangers.

I shake my head as Henry locks the room up tighter than an oyster. I know why she left us here, if Henry or Tesla gets infected by the Pinepex on the way to the antidote, then we're screwed, locking them up in here would be an ideal option, if they didn't kill each other first, which is why I'm in here too.

Tesla starts the immediate complaints and I can almost imagine Magnus thinking with relief that it wasn't her problem anymore. I would get my revenge, when she least expected it, she should expect it.


	3. Torchwood, Blackmail and some Food

Title: May death be upon you (A different perspective)

Author: earlyable

Setting: After Awakening but before Carentan

Author's Note: I think I'm going to kill myself; I have NO idea what point of view to write this from. *sighs and shakes head* This fic is going to be the death of me! BTW, the multiple updates of chapters, that's me being an idiot.

Author's Note (#2): I have worked it out! Admittedly, not well, so this chapter is going to be really short because there wasn't much I could do unless I wanted to do Mel's POV and that would be exposition that you don't need to know yet (read: I haven't worked out yet). Anyway, I had to repost the second chapter due to some rewrites in the dialogue because of continuity; it shouldn't make any difference to the plot if you've read the companion piece to this fic. Oh and this chapter is set the morning after the escapade. *looks pointedly at Arones* Also, you might want to read the companion to this piece because I actually can't be bothered to summarize what's happened.

Rating: T (same as the original, if the original's rating goes up or down, so will this one… maybe…)

**Chapter Three: Torchwood, Blackmail and some Food**

"Man, this is going to take forever." I point at Tesla and he shrugs. "It's not my fault if your pathetic system can't handle an overload, Tiny Tim."

"Dude! Stop calling me that!" I shout at him. I shove him towards the door and yell, "Get out!" He walks out stopping in the doorway to comment, "Now, now Tiny Tim hasn't Helen taught you any manners?" I walk over and slam the door in his face and flip the lock before I sit down to do some work on the server. I manage about ten minutes before I hear the door open and Declan say, "Hey Henry." He walks over and sits in the spare seat. "Yeah, dude, do you want something? Only I have to get back to server, 'cause it's still offline."

"Yeah, I'll hurry. We got an email from a place called Torchwood and apparently we have their pet. I was wondering if you could trace it back to their location."

"Sure thing, man. But I'll have to do it after finishing up the server and a few other things for Magnus."

"Yeah, just do your geek boy thing and email me with the location."

"Well if I'm a geek, then I could probably just find some security footage of you and Rose..."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying if you don't stop calling me geek I'm gonna blackmail your butt into the New Year." I laugh as Declan stares at me and then walks out only to barge into Will. I hear muffled voices and then a minute later Will walks in. I grin at him, "Thanks for the tip, dude, that's the last time he'll tease me about being a geek." Will shakes his head amusedly, "Don't tell me what you said, I want plausible deniability." I laugh and turn back to the computer screen, "I've put the security update in, but it seems to be messing with the EM shield because it's fluctuating and last I heard, Druitt was nowhere near us. So I don't know what's happening." He shrugs at me in complete bafflement and I know he means that this is my area and not his. "You keep on it; I'll go tell Magnus, okay?" I've already gone back to work as he walks out. I glance over at the clock a while later to find that quite a few hours have gone past and it's now mid-afternoon. My stomach grumbles and I heave myself in the direction of the kitchens.


End file.
